Mi nuevo compañero de cuarto
by ElLocoAlCuadrado
Summary: Bueno este fanfic en realidad es como un especie de traducción de otro fanfic Y con algunas modificaciones. Historia original creada por emazinwaffle.
1. Capitulo I : Jason

Nota de autor: Bueno esto es literalmente una copia y lo confieso de otro Fanfiction de Destiny que esta en ingles [My new Rommmatte By emazingwaffle] que sinceramente me agrado mucho este fic y todo el crédito se lo lleva el, voy a hacer mi propia version de este mismo aunque este va a ser [Hechicero X Cazadora].

Sin mas que decir comenzemos.

El sol brilla a través de la ventana gigante que conduce al balcón, justo al lado del Viajero.Trato de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo está dolorido por la partida de crisol de ayer.Me las arregle para levantarme y salir de mi cuarto.Miro dentro de la habitación vacía que mi compañero de cuarto usaria, si tuviera uno.El anterior se mudó porque encontró una casa en la última ciudad.Seguimos siendo buenos amigos, él es un Cazador pistolero, su nombre es Arcani-10: obviamente es una Exo.Así que he estado viviendo por mi cuenta durante mucho tiempo.Normalmente tendría un compañera de cuarto, pero supongo que tengo suerte.Decidi ducharme para ver si me saco un poco de dolor.Después de la ducha me preparo el desayuno y me siento en el sofá para ver la televisión.

Pyro:"Ahhhhh, buenos días Leslie."Oigo a mi izquierda.

Me doy vuelta para ver a Pyro mi espectro, recien despertando.

Leslie:"buenos dias Pyro. "¿Alguna noticia de la vanguardia?"

Sólo sacudio su carcaza

Pyro:"Nada, supongo que deberíamos informar más tarde de que nos asignen hoy."

Leslie:"Como siempre"suspire.

Últimamente, he sido enviada a misiones de patrulla para explorar tierras desconocidas.Supuestamente, la vanguardia espera expandirse para recuperar las tierras perdidas.No me quejo, tiendo a divertirme cada vez que voy, ya sea con carreras de colibríes con mi escuadra si me emparejo con un o simplemente tomo aire fresco cuando estoy sola.Pero aún así, espero conseguir algún cambio en mi rutina pronto.

De repente mi timbre suena,

Pyro:"Creo que hablé pronto."

Pyro se vuelve hacia mí antes de llegar a la puerta

Leslie:"¿Qué fue eso?"Me presiono y rápidamente respondio

Pyro:"Nada ... nada".

Pyro abre la puerta y Cayde-6, la vanguardia de cazadores entro caminando.

Cayde:"Buenos dias Les, ¿dormiste bien?"

Sonreí y le respondi:

Leslie:"Sí, lo hice Caydey, gracias por preguntar"

Él solo se ríe, luego continue"¿Qué pasa, una nueva misión?"Cayde responde nervioso.

Cayde:"Bueno, sí, no es como cualquier otra que hayas hecho."

Me río y respondo: "Creo que puedo manejar lo que me eches."

Cayde:"Bien entonces," él mira afuera y grita, "¡Adelante!"

En eso un nuevo guardián entra, un hechicero.Tiene el cabello oscuro, con grandes ojos negros, con un ligero bronceado.

Jason:"Hola, mi nombre es Jason, ¿quién eres?"

Cayde:"Esta chica ,es tu mentora, porque sea una cazadora, no significa que no pueda enseñarte habilidades valiosas"

Nos mira a ambos antes de terminar

Cayde:"Tú eres su nuevo compañero. "El silencio estaba allí, hasta que lo rompí.

Leslie:"Queeeee ?!"Dejé a Cayde de lado rápidamente."Cayde, sabes las reglas, los guardianes hombre y mujeres no pueden dormir juntos, así que ¿por qué es mi compañero de cuarto?"

Cayde me miró y dijo:

Cayde:"Bueno, eh, el es ... inocente".

Miramos hacia atrás para verlo tratando de averiguar la tecnología avanzada que es el control remoto de la TV.

Leslie:"Buen punto, pero de todos modos".

Cayde me miró un rato y me di por vencida

Leslie:"Bien, lo haré."

Cayde sonrió y se volvió con Jason.

Cayde:"Felicitaciones Jason, conoce a tu nueva compañera de cuarto."

El se dio por vencido en el control remoto y corrio y salto con alegria hacia el frente mio.

El convocó a su espectro y él generó una maleta.Cayde caminó hacia la puerta y dijo

Cayde:"Disfruta de tu estancia."

Le mostré a la habitación vacía para poder deshacerse de las maletas.Mientras tanto, Cayde me envió un mensaje, atravez Pyro.

Cayde:"Hey Guardiana, soy yo nuevamente, estás libre de misiones hasta que estés familiarizado con Jason.

Leslie:"Cayde, hijo de ..."

Cayde:"¡Les, no hay necesidad de estar enojada!"

Me relajo un poco y decido lo que vamos a hacer.

Leslie:"¡Entiendo!"

Jason salio con una cara confusa y grito, "¡A la galería de tiro!"

[Luego]

Leslie"¿Qué tal esto?"

Deje caer mi primera maldición en sus manos.El intenta apuntar el arma pero apenas puede sostener el cañón derecho.

Jason:"Demasiado pesada para ser una pistola, ¿no crees?"el se quejo.

Leslie:"Cañon de mano, se llama Cañon de mano".Repeti por la millonésima vez.

Jason:"Oh, supongo que se me olvido."

El realmente se ve como si fuera serio.Supongo que el realmente es inocente.De todas las personas, ¿por qué me eligió Cayde para cuidar de el?

El será asesinado en su primera misión.No, no puedo dejar que eso suceda.No puedo

Jason: "... ¿Señorita Leslie?"

Vuelvo a la realidad de mis pensamientos y lo veo mirando a mi cintura.Yo empiezo a ponerse rojo y me doy un paso atrás,

Leslie:"¿S-si, qué es eso? Solo llámame Leslie".

El señala a mi Bucle imago colgando de mi cintura

Jason: "¿Puedo probar ese?"

Desenfunde el cañon y se lo doy a el,

Leslie:"Claro, es mi arma personal, pero puedes intentarlo".

Apunta el arma con facilidad, probablemente porque es mas ligera.

Jason:"Wow, con este puedo apuntar mejor ¿Puedo disparar?"

Leslie:"Adelante."Estoy detrás de el para asegurarse de que ella está apuntando bien.

Tan pronto como el aprieta el gatillo, el es empujado hacia atrás empujandome hacia la pared , me golpeé pero no era nada comparado con lo que he sido golpeada antes.

Jason:"Leslie, ¿estás bien? no sabia que fuera tan fuerte el disparo" Dijo poniendo su manos en mis hombros

Me froto la cabeza

Leslie:"Ay, no hay problema."Intentando recuperarme"¿Y tú?"

Y en ese momento, mi amigohechicero Alex entra en el campo de tiro

Alex:"Leslie, sabía que te encontraría aquí ¿Puedes ... estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Vio cómo Jason estaba agarrandome de los hombros entonces me solte rapido.

Alex:"Eh ¿es tu nuevo compañero ?"

Lo miro antes de empezar a hablar

Leslie: "Bueno, en realidad, el es mi-"

Jason:"¡Soy el compañero de habitacion de Leslie!"El exclama con alegría.

Alex:"Woah amiga,finalmente conseguiste un nuevo compañero de cuarto?"

Leslie: "Sí, Su nombre es Jason.Jason, ésta es mi mejor amigo."

Alex:"Encantado de conocerte, soy Alex Nova, un Hechicero Vieajero del vacío"

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara

" Oh sí, Leslie ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que me mudé. Incluso me preparó la cena anoche.

Alex se volvió hacia mí y le preguntó

Alex: -¿Por qué nunca me cocinas a mi?

Leslie:"Cállate."Se ríe y continúa.

Alex:"Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, tengo una misión que hacer,te iba a invitar, pero veo que tienes las manos llenas.¡nos vemos más tarde!"

Sale corriendo, dejándome a mí y a Jason solos. Otra vez, por una vez deseo que el molesto bastardo todavía estuviera aquí.


	2. Capítulo II

Pyro aparece junto a mí y dice.

Pyro:"Hey, alguien está llamando a su puerta, debes responder."

El silencio se cuelga en la habitación hasta que responfi con un.

Leslie:"MMMMMMPPPHHHHH".Me acerco a la puerta y la abro.

Cayde:"Hey Jason, ¿cómo fue tu día con Jason?"dice la Vanguardia del Cazador.

Leslie:"Se podria decir fue un dia normal Jeje"

Lo invito a sentarse a la mesa.

Leslie:"¿Quieres beber?Digo mientras preparo una bebida.

Cayde:"¿Piensas que los exos incluso beben?"Cayde se ríe

Cayde: "No es esencial para nuestra supervivencia, pero sí, podemos tomar un whisky ".

Le preparo su bebida, me haré lo mismo.

Cayde:"Gracias, realmente no puedo beber de servicio, ¿sabes?"

Simplemente asiento y estoy de acuerdo.

Leslie:"¿Y qué hay Cayde, algo con lo que necesitas hablar conmigo?"

Él toma otro sorbo de su bebida y responde

Cayde: "De hecho sí, mañana ustedes dos están asignados a una misión de patrulla, en el cosmódromo."

Leslie:"Prefiero estar todo el dia en la galería de tiro"

Cayde se ríe de nuevo y prosigue

Cayde:"Bueno, hemos oído informes de movimiento de los caídos en un sistema de cuevas en algún lugar de la antigua Rusia, no tenemos una localización exacta, pero podemos señalar un área general para el alcance."

Leslie:"Muy bien," me encogí de hombros, "suena bastante simple."

Él me mira y dice

Cayde:"No, en serio, esto será una pasada para ti, pero ¿qué pasa con ... Jasón".

El silencio llena la habitación, excepto por la música que Jason empezó a escuchar desde su habitación.Nunca lo he visto pelear.Su puntería es muy mala con todas mis armas.¿Sobrevivirá?El tiene que hacerlo, porque Cayde confía en mí.No hay manera de que lo decepcione.

Leslie:"Tienes razón, Cayde, me aseguraré de que vuelva al final del día".

Cayde sonríe y luego termina el resto de su bebida,

Cayde:"Es por eso que te escogí de entre todos los cazadores".

Los dos nos levantamos y Cayde comienza a firijirse hacia la salida.Le abro la puerta, pero justo antes de que él salga, se vuelve hacia mí y sostiene su mano en una posición de flexión.Tomo su mano de la misma manera, un apretón de manos entre nosotros.

"Buena suerte ahí afuera, Guardiana, sé segura y cuida de el."Él dice.Y con eso, se va.

Termino mi bebida y me dirijo a mi habitación.No escucho más la música de la habitación de Jasón.Abro la puerta para ver que el está acostado en su cama.Sonrío y cierro la puerta.Entro en mi habitación y me vito para entrar a la cama.Justo antes de entrar, miro por el balcón al viajero y a la luna, uno junto al otro como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Leslie:"Dame fuerza mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me meto en la cama y me duermo de inmediato.


	3. Capítulo III :Temor

Me despierto con el olor de tostadas y tocino, lo que es inusual ya que soy la única que cocina.Me despierto y me encuentro con Jasón cocinando huevos y tocino, con un lado de las tostadas ligeramente quemada.

Miro el reloj en la pared y dice 9:10.Así que eso significa que el se despertó temprano para cocinar el desayuno o el está haciendo el desayuno porque el se despierta temprano.Gira la cabeza y se da cuenta de que estoy de pie en la puerta.

Jason:"Bueno dias dormilóna es mejor desayunar, tenemos un largo día por delante."

Me limpio los ojos cansados y luego pregunto

Leslie"¿A que te refieres?"

El sirve dos platos con huevos revueltos en la mesa, con el tocino y tostadas con mantequilla ,y una jarra pequeña con jugo de naranja dentro.Se vuelve hacia mí y me dice.

Jason: "¿A casó sigues dormida?,¡me refiero a nuestra primera misión juntos por supuesto!"

Eso fue suficiente como para despertarme,

Leslie:"Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Jason:"Cayde me lo dijo, por supuesto."

Suspire, sobre todo por el alivio porque pensé que tendría que explicárselo.Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a desayunar.Fue un desayuno relajante,Perfecto para despertarse.

De repente el empieza a hablarme

Jason:"Hey Jason, tengo algo que preguntarte."

Levanto mi cabeza hacia para verlo con una tira de tocino todavía colgando de mi boca

Leslie:"Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

Respira hondo y continúa

Jason:"A la primera vez que nos conocimos, Cayde me describió como un idiota, ¿verdad?"

Tragué el trozo de tocino que estaba comiendo y permanecí en silencio unos segundos.

Leslie:"Bueno, no dijo eso ... Pero más o menos lo dijo,

Jason:"¿De verdad?"

Suspiro y asiento con la cabeza.El continúa

Jason:"Bueno, en realidad, cuando lo conocí a Cayde actué como un idiota.Así que pude encontrarme con alguien más inteligente que yo, en lugar de alguien que está en mi nivel, así es como nos conocimos. Ademas, no estoy entrenado para el combate, apenas puedo mantener un arma derecha y no he descubierto mi primera subclase ¿Que subclases puedes controlar?"

Permanezco en silencio y luego contesto

Leslie: "Todas mis subclases de Cazadora, he sido una Guardiána por mucho tiempo, así que he pasado mi tiempo siendo productiva y aprendí a manejar la luz de todas las maneras como una cazadora puede"

Ella se ríe y golpea mi hombro,Puedo decir que las cosas están empezaron bien.

Bebo lo último de mi jugo de naranja.

"Está bien, tenemos que empezar a prepararnos, así que una vez que hayas terminado con tu desayuno, puedes empezar a prepararte también, ¿de acuerdo Jason?"

El me mira mientras mastica y asiente con la cabeza.Me empezare a poner mi armadura agarro mi bucle Imagocomo secundaria agarro mi Voluntad Robada y de pesada agarro la Afeitadora.Mis habilidades solares ayudan a amplificar la fuerza de la hoja.Mantengo la cuchilla enfundada y tengo la empuñadura colgando de mi espalda.pongo mi bucle Imago en mi cinturón y tiro mi Voluntad robada sobre mi hombro y salgo de mi habitación.

Jason salio en el mismo tiempo que yo.El llevaba el equipo estándar de la vanguardia de hehicrrod que Ikora seguro se lo asignó.Estaba armado con el Coro Replicatorio, que es un fusil automatico ligero una decisión muy inteligenteLe presté mi pistola pichón del caos.

Todavía tengo una sensación de malestar en el estómago.Nunca he estado tan nerviosa antes de una misión.Creo que es porque estoy protegiendo mucho más que mi propia vida.Estoy protegiendo a otra persona también.Pero puedo hacer esto, sé que puedo.

Un par de horas más tarde.

Ubicación: Antigua Rusia, Cosmodromo Hora: 11:22 am.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la zona donde Cayde nos indico.Era un área cerca del cohete que se dirigía hacia la costa olvidada.Había una cueva que nunca había visto antes.Tampoco parecía natural.

Leslie:"Esto parece terriblemente normal, ¿no crees?"Le digo.

Jason:"¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que ir allí?responde.

Leslie:"Sí, ¿estas emocionado?"

Respondo felizmente.Veo que está temblando, lo cual no es bueno.Me acerco a el y puse una mano en su hombro.

Leslie:"Oye, mira, no tienes que sentirte nervioso por esto"

El sigue mirando el piso y responde

"No estoy nervioso, tengo miedo, ¿qué pasa si voy allí y no vuelvo a salir? ¿Y si el espectro no me puede revivir?"

Callo rodillas delante de mí, temblando.Puedo oír los sollidos .Recuerdo que era así en mi primera misión, pero no en este grado.Yo también estaba asustada, estaba preocupada por todas las cosas de las que tenía miedo.Pero a diferencia de el, tenía un buen mentor.No. El tiene una buena mentora.El me tiene, y voy a establecer eso.

Me agacho y levanto su barbilla.Le doy un abrazo y dejo su cabeza descansar sobre mis hombros.Puedo sentir su pecho todavía agitado, pero parece que se está relajando.Una vez que siento que su respiración se tranquiliza, empiezo a hablar con el

Leslie:"¿Estás bien?"

Jasón:"Sí ... creo que sí."

Leslie:"Muy bien, ahora vamos a ..."

El pone su mano en mi hombro y dice:

Jason:"¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato más?"

Gracias a Dios no me quité el casco, porque si no el hubiera visto mi sonrojo.

Leslie:"Sí, claro, no hay problema"

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que yo comenzara a hablar con el.

Leslie:"Sabes, no dejaré que nada te suceda."

El me mira.

Jasón:"¿Me lo prometes?"

Sonrío y respondo

Leslie:"Sí, lo prometo."

El se sienta y me mira

Jason:"Okey, si algo me sucede, te voy a matar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me río y estoy de acuerdo, y entramos en la cueva oscura, con nuestros espectros iluminando el camino.


	4. Capitulo IV

Pov Jason

Le seguí detrás de ella en la oscura cueva.Nuestra misión era investigar algunas actividades Caídas.Vi a Leslie en el otro lado de la entrada.

Estaba asustado, debil para ser un hombre era muy gallina comparado con Leslie.

Ella me consoló, lo cual era extraño viniendo de una mujer para mi.

Ella era fuerte, valiente, segura, bonita, encantadora ... Quiero decir, ya entendieron la idea.

Pero aun así, tuve la sensación de que ya había estado allí antes.Pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerda, pero el sentimiento permanece en su corazón.No la culpo realmente.Eh escuchado que ella era una de las guardianas más fuerte de la Torre , puede que un dia sucumbiria al miedo y la ansiedad pero yo estaria a su lado esperendo ese dia.Usualmente es al presenciar algo traumatizante u horrible.Siento que ha pasado por todo eso.Sin embargo, todavía sonríe, su luz brilla intensamente en ella.Mi objetivo es ser como elaa, un día.

Continuamos caminando por la cueva, nuestros espectros iluminaban el camino.De vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza para mirarme.Su croma rojo en su casco me lanzó una rápida mirada antes de volver a mirar.Ella sería intimidante si no supiera lo que sucedió en la entrada.Empiezo a recordar acerca de mí mi primera ves que vi a Leslie.Hace casi una semana ...

Flashback

Estaba bajando las escaleras que daban a la sala de los guardianes.

Luego comenze a pasar por esta habitación de color rojo con un hombre alto y corpulento parado a mi derecha y un robot escribiendo a la izquierda.El hombre tenía una armadura naranja y blanca con un cuerno que sobresalía de su cabeza.Encima de él había un televisor que mostraba a los guardianes peleando en lo que parecía una base.Creo que podría haber sido Phobos por su proximidad a Marte.

Estaba a punto de seguir cuando derrepente esucho a alguien grita

"¡Oigan! ¡Ha sido desafiada!"De repente, una bandada de guardianes corren hacia el televisor sobre el hombre y observan con entusiasmo como niños viendo un truco de magia.

"Oye, Vauban (Mi espectro) [Referencia a Warframe , aunque no tiene nada que ver con la trama] puedes ir a la Vanguardia y conseguir lo qie necesitamos. Quiero ver esto"

El lo mira con su ojo azul y responde: Vauban:"Claro, haz que haga todo el trabajo".Luego se va volando y me acerco a la pantalla del televisor.

En la pantalla había dos guardianes.Ambos estaban de pie cerca de un área similar a un acantilado con espacio al lado de ellos y una rampa en el otro lado.Teniendo en cuenta que era un tipo de muerte por equipos, me preguntaba dónde estaban sus compañeros.Cuando las cámaras se apagaron, vi que todos estaban mirando desde la distancia.La mitad de ellos brillaban en azul y la otra mitad brillaba anaranjada.Todos hablaban y apostaban por quién ganaría.Un cazador estaba escribiendo cosas en una libreta, registrando a otros Cazadores y Titanes gritando.Un pequeño grupo de hechiceros estaban de pie, apoyándose el uno al otro y señalando al dúo, tal vez hablando de cómo la lucha se iba a desarrollar.

Los dos luchadores en el medio eran un Titán y una Cazadora.El titan estaba vestido con una armadura de un color amarillo egipcio, la cazadora era mucho más intimidante.Tenia puesto una armadura adornada con lobos, con su pieza en el pecho que tenía la huella de un árbol en el medio.Sus piernas no estaban bien blindadas, con solo sus espinillas y el muslo izquierdo con placas.Sin embargo, la tela se ve irrazonablemente fuerte, sin lugar a dudas.Sin embargo, su casco era lo que lo hacía parecer aterrador.Un resplandor rojo se filtró desde la parte de la frente del casco, haciéndolo parecer una visera roja.Mezclado con los sólidos colores blanco y negro de su armadura.

Estaba posicionada con una espada en sus manos, con la hoja diagonal hacia él titan, parecía que estaba listo para atacar.El Titan simplemente se paró valientemente con la espalda erguida y los hombros abiertos, con el filo de su espada tocando el suelo con la punta.Los diseños de las dos hojas eran diferentes.Aunque ambos igualmente afilados, la espada del titan tenía pequeños rectángulos cerca de la base de la hoja, apareciendo más futurista.La espada de ls cazadora tenía pequeños puntos provenientes de la misma área, apareciendo tan intimidante como él.La principal diferencia fueron los cristales en cada una de sus espadas.La corteza de la cazadora era roja, mientras que la del titan era azul.

"Bien ... terminemos esto!"El Cazador gritó.

Leslie: "No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo".

Parecía que venía de una película de acción, los dos se atacaron el uno al otro con extrema velocidad, chocando una vez con un fuerte boom.La cámara se activó para obtener una vista de ambos luchadores.Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, incluso el hombre y el robot miraban fijamente la pantalla.Todos estaban nerviosos porque ninguno de los luchadores se estaba moviendo.De repente la cazadora hizo un tajo con la espada dejando atras al titan, ambas cuchillas se desintegraron simultáneamente, y aún así, nadie movió un músculo.Luego, la cazadora se endereza, gira el mango en su mano y luego lo desliza en un lazo en su cinturón antes de asegurarlo.Luego dice.

Leslie: "Bueno, parece que necesitas más entrenamiento".Luego, el titan se derrumba, con su espectro saliendo afuera y luego a través de los altavoces que todos escuchaban, "Guardian abatido".

La sala estalla con una mezcla de aplausos y gritos.La cámara muestra a algunos Cazadores lanzando destellos, monedas y algunos orbes de luz y volviendo a la órbita, mientras que los cazadores y los Titanes distribuyen el conjunto de recompensas entre ellos.Los hechiceros estaban haciendo gestos tratando de descubrir una forma contraatacar las técnicas de los guardianes.

"¡Uwahhh! ¡Eso fue genial!"Grito en voz alta.Una misteriosa voz ,respondi.

Jason:"Claro que sí, ¿verdad?".

Giro a la derecha y veo un robot con Vauban flotando sobre su hombro.Se acerca y me tiende la mano,

Cayde:"Cayde-6, Vanguardia de cazadores, lamentablemente Ikora la Vanguardia de hechiceros esta ocupada asi que me dijo que te ayude, un placer conocerte. Y esa cazadora, va a ser tu compañero de cuarto".

Fin del Flashback

Leslie:"Hola Jason, ¿estás bien?"

Volví a la realidad y noté que una luz roja me miraba a los ojos.No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos tanto que dejé de caminar.

Jason:"Sí, sí, estoy bien".

Caminamos un poco más y Leslie se detiene , regresa a hacia mi lado.

Leslie: "Algo no esta bien".

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder cuando, de repente, Los caidos comenzaron a rodearnos.

Me acerqué a Leslie que ya estaba en pocision de combate.Tenía su Voluntad robada en su mano derecha y su Bucle Imago en su izquierda.Saqué mi (de Leslie) Carabina e hice lo mismo.Las escorias caidas fueron lo único que nos rodeó, hasta ahora.

Le escucho susurrar:

Leslie:"¿Estás listo?"

Asimilo nerviosamente la situación y respondo con un pequeño:

Jason:"Hagámoslo".

Ambos apuntamos a los cañones de mano y giramos lentamente en un círculo de espaldas,matando a escorias con facilidad.Cualquier escoria que llegara a cerrarse estaría muerta y llena de agujeros.

Eventualmente, simplemente había cadáveres muertos caídos a nuestro alrededor, y algunos vándalos que se volvieron demasiado confiados.Leslie suspiró

Leslie: "De acuerdo, parece que hemos terminado aquí".

De repente, se escucha una voz Caída en la oscuridad y un Capitán, armado con cuchillas eléctricas, se acerca a nosotros.Él hace un gesto para desafiarnos a una pelea a espada.Leslie se ríe

Leslie:"Muy bien Malsik, nos volvemos a encontrar. Esta vez Nadie huye de aquí".

Élla enfunda su bucle imago y su Voluntad Robada y saca su espada.Ambos se encaram como bestias.Tanto odio y dolor con cada enfrentamiento.Siento un poco de agonía cada vez que Leslie ataca.Hay un resentimiento que resolver aquí.Alguien no va a salir vivo de esta cueva.

Leslie:"¡Agh! ¡Jason, corre!"

Salgo de mia pensamientos y veo que Leslie está inmovilizada en el suelo.Los dos brazos inferiores del Capitán sujetan a Leslie mientras los dos superiores empujan hacia abajo la espada de Leslie.Su energía se va a agotar y no creo que su espectro sea lo suficientemente rápido como para revivirlo.

Intento dispararle al capitan con mis pistolas, pero la municion estaban vacias y habia consumido la munición de reserva.

Estaba completamente vacío y el Capitán lo iba a matar.La que juró protegerme y me grita que corra como un último esfuerzo.

No quería correr, pero sabía que sería su próximo objetivo una vez que matara a encé a llorar mientras y estaba pensando en que no podia con todo esto tiraba en vano del gatillo, esperando que saliera una bala perdida.

Élla va a morir.No puedo dejar que mi mentora muera así.Élla va a morir.Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Sigo apretando el gatillo.Élla va a morirde repente vi la escopeta de Leslie tirada en el suelo, llegue a agarrarlo.Élla no morirá.Seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra esta bestia.

Empiezo a disparar al capitan este al principio no me prestaba atencion , pero luego de un par de disparos se fijo en mi.

Jason: "¡Hey Malsik ven aqui!"

Este deja Leslie en paz y se acerca a mi con sus espadas.

Leslie:"¡Jason que haces te dije que huyas!"

Jason:"Tranquila solo lo distraigo ven y ayudame"

Empiezo de vuelta a disparar pero los disparos no lo detuvieron. Este arremetió a hacia mi con sus espadas haciendo un corte en todo mi pecho y dejandome incapacitado.

Leslie:"¡Jason!"

Leslie al ver esto se enfurecio e hizo aparecer un cañon de mano cubierto de fuego de entre sus manos llamando la atención de Malsik , quien se dio vuelta y Leslie empezo a disparale haciendo que este con dos balad retrocediera y el tercer disparo fue el definitivo para Malsik hizo que este se quemara y Malsik se convirtiera en cenizas.

Despues de esto Leslie corrio hacia mi lado.

Pov Leslie

Estaba a punto de disfrutar de mi victoria cuando escuché un gemido detrás de mí.Rápidamente doy la vuelta y veo a Jason tirado aun en el suelo , corri hacia Jason.Me pongo de rodillas solo para descubrir que ha sido herido.Veo una herida en su armadura, con sangre saliendo de ella.

Leslie:"¡Rose, llévanos a la órbita! ¡Y envía un mensaje a la enfermería para que tengas preparada la asistencia médica!"

Rose responde rápidamente en mi oído: "Entendido, tranladandonos a la órbita".

Lo cargo y lo llevo a mi nave lo recuesto en la parte posterior de la nave.Empiezo a quitarle la pieza del pecho, los guanteletes y el casco.La herida era grace , pero nada que no pudiera solucionar.

Leslie:"Jason, esto va a doler, ¿de acuerdo?"

Gime y responde: "Mierda duele un monton".Él empezo a agitarse .

Leslie: " Tranquilo vas a estar bien".

Empiezo a verter alcohol con cuidado sobre la herida y uso gasas y presiono para detener el sangrado.Después de un tiempo el sangrado se detiene y envuelvo un poco de gasa fresca sobre él.Me recuesto en mi silla y exhalo.Jason ha quedado inconsciente , lo cual es bueno.

Echo un vistazo más a Jason y me doy cuenta de lo fragil que parace.Sus hombros y su pecho son de tamaño normal le dan la apariencia un tanto frágil aunque no todos los hechiceros tienes esa apariencia.Lentamente pasé mi mano alrededor de su cuerpo para realmente capturar su definición.Me sentí como si estuviera siendo hipnotizado por su cuerpo.

De repente, él dice:

Jason:"¿No deberías estar comunicandote con el hangar en este momento?"

Me doy cuenta de que nos estamos preparando para atracar y también me doy cuenta de que me estoy sonrojando.Y mucho.Corro al asiento del piloto y respondo a la llamada.

Leslie:"Sí, aca la cazadora Leslie; tengo un hechicero que necesita atención médica. Permiso para atracar".

Una mujer del otro lado responde:

Holliday: "Muy bien Guardian, esta es Amanda Holiday. Permiso otorgado".

Bueno aqui este cuarto capítulo de es fanfic tarde un tiempo en hacerlo por algunas complicaciones pero espero que no les haya molestado.

Skolas00 Fuera ,hasta otra.


End file.
